Will The Drama Ever End?
by davis-baker
Summary: Seth and Summer have been through so much drama. It's now a few years after college and the drama keeps on coming. Will the drama ever end? NOTE: Marissa is ALIVE in this story. COMPLETE
1. When?

Will The Drama Ever End?

Chapter 1-When?

It had been 4 years after college. The gang was 25 and everything was going great. Ryan and Marissa had gotten married, and were expecting their first child. Summer is wondering when Seth is going to pop the question, or is he ever going to. If he doesn't soon, Summer is going to end the relationship, because it isn't going anywhere. Little did she know, he was going to pop the question.

"Sum don't worry. He's gonna propose to you soon." Said Marissa. "And if he doesn't? I can't wait around till he decides he's ready. I think tonight I'm gonna end it." "You can't. You guys are meant to be together." "If we were meant to be, I would be like you, with a ring on my finger, and be ready to give birth any minute." With that Summer rushed out of Marissa's house.

A/N - This is my first time posting here so please tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, I will post tomorrow.


	2. Too Late

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 2- Too Late

Seth had picked Summer up at her house and they were now at the restaurant where Seth plans on proposing. "Listen Seth, I have something to tell you." Summer said uneasy. "Me too, but you go first." "Okay, this is like really hard but, I think we should breakup." "What! Why?" asked Seth clearly shocked. "I'm sorry, but it's just not working." Summer said, with tears in her eyes. She then got up and rushed out of the restaurant. Seth reached into his pocket and felt the hard velvet box. He sat there wondering what he had done wrong. He was confused and extremely heartbroken.

A/N - I'm really sorry that the first two chapters have been REALLY short but I think the next chapter is going to be longer. Thank you to whoever reviewed, I really appreciate it. Sometimes it's really hard for me to write sad Seth and Summer scenes because I love them together but just letting you know now, all my sad Seth and Summer stories always turn out happy in the end.

What's coming up next:

Chapter 3- The Truth

Will Seth find out why Summer broke up with him?


	3. The Truth

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 3- The Truth

_Seth reached into his pocket and felt the hard velvet box. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. _

Seth went back home and called Ryan and Marissa's house. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Seth." "So, is there a future "She broke up with me!" "Wait! What? Did you propose to her?" "No she called it quits before I could" "Okay, calm down, I'm gonna go ask Marissa if she knows anything." He returned to the phone a few minutes later. "I know why she broke up with you." "And why is that?" Seth asked, inpatient. "She was waiting for you to propose to her earlier, she didn't think you were going too do it anytime soon." "Are you kidding me? This sucks!" "Seth just calm down and go talk to her." "Alright, I guess I'll go talk to her. Thanks." Seth then headed to Summer's house.

Summer's maid let him in. The maid said she heard Summer crying. Seth walked up to her room and knocked. "Go away" he heard Summer murmur. "It's Seth." Summer didn't respond. Seth then walked in. Seth smirked to himself noticing that Summer was holding Princess Sparkle close to her. After all these years, he and Summer both still had their plastic horses. "I'm sorry I hurt you, okay? Please just go away, I'm not in the mood to talk." It looked like Summer had been crying for hours. "Please I have to tell you something important." Seth said. Again, Summer didn't respond. "Okay, well when you broke up with me I had no clue as to why you did, so I called Ryan. He asked Marissa. When I found out why you really broke up with me I was so shocked because the thing you wanted me to do, I was going to do tonight." "Wait, what?" Summer asked confused. The crying stopped. She then saw him bend down on one knee holding a small box. "Ever since I saw you, I loved you. We've been through, well,' he said and paused, 'I guess you can say we've been through a lot. But, in the end, we were able to get through it. Summer Roberts, will you make my dream come true and marry me?" Now Summer tears were completely gone. Summer jumped into his arms and kissed him. "So I guess that's a yes." Seth said. Summer laughed and then replied "Yes, that's a yes."

A/N - I tried to make this chapter much longer. I'm really sorry for the other chapters, I know they were VERY short. Anyway, it may not seem like it has a lot of drama now, but believe me, the story will live up to its name. A wedding and tons more drama is left to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll post soon.


	4. The Newlyweds

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 4- The Newlyweds Part 1

It has been a couple of weeks since Seth proposed to Summer and she said yes. Ryan and Marissa had their first child a few days ago, James. Finally the fab four were free of drama, but then again in the lives of these people it can only go awhile until more drama occurs.

Seth and Summer were now looking for a house for them to move into. So far they had looked at 7 houses, and Summer had a problem with each one.

Seth: Summer, we've looked at 7 houses and with each one you've found a problem

Summer: Did you see the views in those houses, they were horrible Cohen.

Seth: Why do you still call me Cohen. You do know you're gonna be a Cohen soon.

Summer: Oh, don't remind me.

Seth: Funny

Summer: I know

Summer smiled at Seth.

They started heading to the 8th house.

Once they finished looking at the house, Seth knew Summer didn't like the house.

Seth: What's wrong with this one Summer?

Summer: Nothing

Seth: Summer?

Summer: It's just, this is too far away from the mall

Seth: Are you kidding me?

Summer: I like go to the mall everyday, if we moved here, I wouldn't be able to go

Seth: What if I were to drive you to the mall almost everyday if we moved here?

Summer: I guess. It would take some getting used too but I would manage.

Seth smiled at her

Seth: I love you, you know that?

Summer: I know

Summer then smiled: I love you too

The Newlyweds Part 2

Seth and Summer moved into the new house and got settled. Summer brought up the thing Seth was dreading the most one night. That thing was wedding plans.

Summer: So, me and Coop are gonna go shopping for dresses tomorrow

Seth: Oh no

Summer: It has to get done sometime soon. Actually we were gonna go last week, but she wanted to stay home with James.

Seth: Alright, well do you want me to go with you guys?

Summer: What ever you want

Seth knew from Summer's tone, that she did want him to go with them.

Seth: Of course I'll go with you

Summer smiled at him.

The next day, Seth, Summer, and Marissa went dress shopping for the wedding. They stepped into one store and one dress was calling Summer's name.

Summer: OH MY GOD!

Seth & Marissa: What?

Summer pointed to this beautiful dress in the middle of the store

Marissa: That dress is gorgeous

Seth: It's perfect for you sweetie go try it in, I'm gonna go outside and see if I could get a drink somewhere

Summer nodded as Seth kissed her forehead and left.

A few minutes later, Summer called for Marissa to come in the dressing room.

When Marissa walked in, she found Summer hysterical crying.

Marissa: Sum, what's wrong?

Summer: I think I might be pregnant.

Marissa: How do you know?

Summer (still crying): This dress is supposed to be my size and it's too tight, my other clothes are getting tighter too, and I'm late.

Marissa: Did you tell Seth?

Summer: I can't.

Marissa: Why?

Summer: We're not ready to become parents. And the last couple of weeks, I got the impression that he wanted to wait.

Marissa: You have to tell him Sum.

Summer: I will, I just can't right now.

Marissa: Sum,

Summer (cutting her off, she sees Seth coming back): We'll talk about this later (To Seth): Hey

Seth: So you gonna get this dress

Summer: Actually, I want to look at other dresses (Summer glared at Marissa, making sure she won't say anything)

Seth: Okay

Summer: Great, so lets go to another store.

Seth headed out first leaving Summer and Marissa behind him

Marissa (whispering): Summer, tell him

Summer (whispering): later, now please drop the subject

Seth: guys hurry up

Summer and Marissa caught up to Seth.


	5. The Two Parties

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 5- The Two Parties

Tonight was Seth's bachelor party and Summer's bachelorette party. Unlike the usual Newport parties, when Ryan and Marissa planned their best friends' parties, they decided to keep it simple. It would just be Ryan and Seth and Marissa and Summer. Marissa rented out the mall, while Ryan got Seth a little surprise.

Seth: Is everything alright with you? Ever since a couple of days ago, you been acting differently.

Summer: Yeah, I'm fine.

Seth: Okay, well, you know you can tell me anything.

Summer nodded.

"BEEP, BEEP"

Summer: That must be Coop

Seth: Alright, well have fun time whatever you guys are gonna be doing

Summer: So you and Ryan are just gonna be hanging out here?

Seth: Ya I guess

"BEEP, BEEP"

Summer: So I'll see you later, love you

Seth: Love you too

They shared a quick kiss and Summer headed out to Marissa's car.

Seth definitely noticed a change in Summer the past few days. She wasn't telling Seth much when they would talk. Ryan came in a couple minutes after Summer left.

Ryan: Hey, why do you look so down?

Seth: I don't know, Summer has been acting weird lately.

Ryan: Don't worry, I'm sure she would tell you if something was wrong

Seth: You're right, so you wanna play playstation

Ryan: Sure, but a surprise is coming for you later

Seth: What do you mean by surprise?

Ryan just smiled

_Marissa and Summer:_

Summer: Where are we going?

Marissa: You'll see

Once Marissa pulled into the parking lot Summer's face lit up.

Summer: The mall! Yay!

Marissa: It gets better.

Summer: What could be better than the mall?

Once they stepped inside, Summer was confused.

Summer: The mall is never empty.

Marissa: I rented it out for you. I know how you don't like to wait on lines.

Summer hugged Marissa and then said: Thanks so much Coop.

_Ryan and Seth: _

Seth: Yes, I beat you again.

Ryan: Are we done playing playstation?

Seth: Let's play a couple more times. And by the way, what's that mysterious surprise you keep on mentioning.

Ryan: As soon as we finished playing playstation you will find out.

_Marissa and Summer:_

Summer: So, how's James been doing?

Marissa: He's good. Right now he's with the nanny. Oh before I forget, I really don't want to bring this up right now, but did you find out if you are really pregnant.

Summer: Actually I am.

Marissa: Why are you sad? You're going to be a parent. Wait, did you tell Seth?

Summer didn't respond.

Marissa: Summer! You have to tell him!

Summer started to cry.

Marissa: Sum come here.

Marissa hugged Summer.

Marissa: Let's go sit down

They found a bench.

Marissa: Sum look at me, Seth loves you, and he will support you no matter what. You have to tell him.

Summer: I know, I'm just afraid that he doesn't want a baby now.

Marissa: Summer, he loves you, why wouldn't he not want to have a baby with you?

Summer: He's never mentioned it before.

Marissa: Well did you?

Summer: No

Marissa: So maybe he thinks you're not ready, go tell him and see what happens.

Summer: You're right. Let's go, I want to tell him right now. They're probably just playing playstation.

Marissa: You're right. Okay, lets go.

_Ryan and Seth: _

Ryan: Now are we done?

Seth: Fine, so where's the surprise?

Ryan: Hold on (pulls out cell phone, dials a number): We're ready.

Seth: Who was that?

Ryan: You'll see.

"Ding Dong"

Ryan: Why don't you go get the door

Seth gets up and opens the door and sees a woman standing there.

Woman: Are you Seth?

Seth nodded: Who are you?

Woman: Your friend Ryan called me. He said its Your bachelor party.

Seth: Yes, will you excuse me for one second.

The woman nodded as she walked in.

Seth went to the living room where he found Ryan.

Seth: You got me a stripper, Summer's gonna kill me!

Ryan: How is she gonna find out?

Seth: I can't lie to her. She told me last week she didn't want me having a stripper.

Ryan: She's not gonna find out, relax.

The stripper then came in interrupting their conversation.

She then pushed Seth onto the chair and was on top of him. At the same time, Summer and Marissa pulled into their driveway. Seth was trying to push the stripper off of him, but him being weak failed. Summer and Marissa got out of the car and opened the front door. They then walked into the living room to find the stripper on Seth.

Summer: COHEN!

Then Summer ran out of the house. Marissa followed.

A/N - So, I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger there. I just wanted to say again that this is my first story so when you guys review it is very helpful and I try to make the chapters longer and more detailed. So please keep reviewing. Thanks!


	6. The Misunderstanding

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 6- The Misunderstanding

_Summer: COHEN! _

_Then Summer ran out of the house. Marissa followed. _

It has been a couple of hours since that whole fiasco. Summer had returned into the house but has been completely ignoring Seth. Seth has been trying to explain the whole situation but she does not want to hear him.

_Ryan and Marissa:_

Marissa: Ryan, what were you thinking getting Seth a stripper? You know how Summer is.

Ryan: You didn't care when I had one for my party.

Marissa: Well your party was much different. You had other people there, and Seth wasn't the one who got it, it was one of your old friends from Chino who got yours. And I wasn't exactly thrilled either.

Ryan: I'm sure Seth and Summer will work it out.

Marissa: They are supposed to be getting married in two weeks! I'm gonna go check on Summer, see how she's doing.

From the background James starts crying.

Ryan: I'll get him.

Ryan walks away.

_Seth and Summer:_

Summer locked Seth out of their bedroom.

Seth (through the door): Summer, please, just let me explain

Summer: Go Away! I'm so sick of having you explain. If you hadn't done anything wrong in the first place, you wouldn't have to explain anything!

Seth (through the door): Please Summer

Summer then made the volume of the television louder so Seth couldn't be heard.

Seth (walking away, shaking his head): Women

Then the doorbell rang. Seth went downstairs and opened it.

Marissa: What were you thinking?

Seth: Hello to you too, Marissa

Marissa: Seth! You broke her heart. She trusted you again and you just let her down.

Seth: I wasn't doing anything!

Marissa: A stripper giving you a lap dance qualifies as something.

Seth: I was trying to push her off. I swear. I would never break Summer's heart like that.

Marissa: That's the truth?

Seth nodded.

Marissa: Did you tell her?

Seth: She won't let me talk to her. I tried a million times, we're getting married in two weeks. I wanted a drama free life with the person I love, but that doesn't seem to be happening.

Marissa: I'll go talk to her. See if I can get her to budge.

Seth: She's in our room.

Marissa (knocking on the door): Sum, can I come in?

Summer got up and opened the door.

Marissa: You feeling better?

Summer: Is Cohen still downstairs?

Marissa: Yes

Summer: Well then the answer to your question is no.

Marissa: Sum, I really think you should give him time to explain. Do you remember last time you didn't give him a chance?

Summer nodded: Fine, tell him to come up here.

Marissa: Alright, I'll call you later and remember Sum, you have to tell him.

Summer: Thanks.

A few minutes later, Seth appeared in the doorway.

Seth: Hey, can I come in?

Summer slowly nodded.

Seth: Listen Summer, I know that you're really pissed off at me, but I want you to know I would never break your heart like that.

Summer: Then tell me exactly what that was.

Seth: Ryan, he got me a stripper, when she first came here, I said to him that you were gonna kill me. As we were talking, she came in and pushed me down and was on top of me. I tried to push her off put you know how weak I am. Then you walked in.

Summer: Are you telling me the truth?

Seth: I promise you Summer.

Summer: Well you're right about something, you are pretty weak.

Summer then smiled at him.

Summer: I love you.

Seth: I love you too.

They then kissed but Summer broke it off.

Seth: What's wrong?

Summer: Cohen, I've been hiding something from you.

Seth looked at her concerned.

Summer: A few weeks ago I found something out.

Seth: Is it serious? Are you okay?

Summer (starting to tear up): I'm pregnant.

Seth: You're pregnant! Why are you crying?

Summer: I'm not ready to be a parent.

Seth: Why not?

Summer: I don't know, this was so unplanned.

Seth: Yeah, but you shouldn't be crying. You're gonna make a great mother.

Summer: You think so?

Seth: Of course. We're gonna get married in two weeks, then we can start planning for the baby. It's gonna be great. It's gonna be better than great.

Summer: You're right, I'm gonna be a mommy.

Summer was now smiling.

Seth: Yeah, you are. And I am gonna be a daddy.

Summer: I love you.

Seth: I love you too.

A/N - Thank you for all your reviews. Keep reviewing. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Coming up next:

- The Wedding

- Planning for the baby

- And like the title says- Much more drama!


	7. The Wedding

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 7- The Wedding

Today was the day of Seth and Summer's wedding. Both were so nervous but they had their best friends' support.

_Summer and Marissa:_

Summer: How do I look?

Marissa: For the millionth time Sum, you look beautiful

Summer: I know, I'm just so nervous. Is it normal to be this nervous?

Marissa: Do you remember how I was on my wedding day? I was just as nervous, if not more

_Seth and Ryan:_

Seth: Are you sure I'm not dreaming?

Ryan: For the millionth time Seth, you are not dreaming

Seth: I'm just so nervous. I'm getting married to Summer. To Summer!

Ryan: I remember when I first came here. You talked about Summer even though she didn't know who you were. I thought that was pretty creepy.

Seth smiled.

A few minutes later the ceremony had begun. Once Summer started walking down the aisle, Seth's face lit up. They both prepared their own vows for each other.

Seth: Ever since I met you, I've been in love with you. I was always the emo geek while you were the queen of harbor. When we started dating, I was the one to always mess up, but you always forgave me. That proved to me that our love was real. I love you. You are undeniable.

Summer: Words can't even describe my feelings for you. I regret the way I treated you years ago. And I'm so glad that I got a chance to know you because that's what brought us here today. We've been through almost everything but in the end, we were able to work our problems out. I love you and I always will.

Then they both said "I Do" and then were pronounced Man and Wife.

Later they were both ready to share their first dance as husband and wife.

Seth: Are you ready for your dance Of course.

The music started to play and Summer recognized the words right away.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now (Ryan Adam's "Wonderwall")_

Summer: I love this song

Seth(smiling): I knew you would

After the dance was over, Ryan and Marissa stood up to give a toast.

Ryan: Marissa and I would just like to give a toast if you won't mind. Marissa and I knew you two for such a long time. It was the four of us against everything. We know you guys have had your share of problems but with time, you two were back together again. We would just like to congratulate you guys. To Seth and Summer.

Other people: To Seth and Summer

Seth then stood up and Summer quickly followed.

Seth: Actually, Summer and I have some news. Summer is pregnant.

Everybody was thrilled about the news andfor the rest of the time congratulated them. Everything was perfect and it couldn't be better.Little did everyone know, a rough patch would be coming up shortly.

A/N - I know that this chapter obviously wasn't dramatic, and I'm letting you guys know that the next chapter won't be dramatic either. However, I do promise you guys that the one after that WILL have drama. Also this chapter wasn't as long as my previous chapters, I'm sorry for that. Next chapter is gonna be much longer. Please keep reviewing. Thank You!

Coming Up:

Next Chapter- (No Drama!)

Planning for the baby

Further Chapters-

DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!


	8. The Due Date is coming closer

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 8- The Due Date is coming closer

A/N - I know in the last chapter, I had said that this chapter would not have drama. I have decided to put that part into this chapter, so this one will have drama. Enjoy!

It has been a few months since Seth and Summer announced their news at their wedding. Summer had started to show already and tomorrow she was finding out the sex of the baby. She couldn't wait. Once she and Seth found out, they would pick a name and decorate the room.

Summer: So, tomorrow I have an appointment with the doctor.

Seth: Yeah, I remembered. Are you ready to find out?

Summer: Yeah. I hope it's a girl. This way I can dress her in cute clothes and teach her to go shopping.

Seth: Well I wish it's a boy, this way-

Summer then cut him off: Cohen, you're not going to teach my son about comic books

Seth: Just one?

Summer: No way. It's bad enough you're like that.

Seth: How about-

Summer: No!

Seth: Fine

Summer smiling: I knew you would see things my way

_The Next Day:_

Doctor: Hello, Summer, Seth. So you guys are here to today to find out the sex of your baby?

Summer: Yup

Doctor: Okay I'll be right back. Let me just get your file.

The doctor then returned.

Doctor: Okay Summer, I'm gonna need to you to lay down so we take a sonogram.

After a few minutes there was an image of the baby on the screen.

Doctor: Mr. And Mrs. Cohen, congratulations, you're expecting a boy.

_Later:_

Seth: So, when do you want to start looking at names?

Summer: How about we start looking in the books tomorrow and we can also start thinking about how we want to decorate the nursery.

Seth: Sounds perfect.

_Next Day: _

Seth: How about... Daniel?

Summer: All of these names you're suggesting I just don't see fitting our son.

Seth: Aaron?

Summer: That doesn't fit either. How about we name our kid with a name that starts with an 'S'?

Seth: I guess we can see those names.

Seth then turned to the 'S' names.

Summer then glanced at all of them.

Summer (whining): I don't like any of them.

Seth: Not all of them are bad. Sean, Steven,-

Summer: Hmmm. Sean Cohen. You're right that's not bad.

Seth: That's a nice name

Summer: Okay, so Sean, now we have to find a middle name. You mentioned a name earlier. What was it? Oh, ummm Andrew. How about Sean Andrew Cohen?

Seth: I like that.

Summer: Me too, so its settled, Sean Andrew Cohen.

Seth: Now you want to go to the store and pick out furniture and stuff?

Summer: Yeah, lets go.

_At Store:_

Summer: I don't know what to choose. All of this stuff is so cute.

Seth: We've been in this store for three hours, just pick something

Summer: What do you like?

Seth then pointed to a crib that Summer thought was hideous.

Summer: Ew! I like this one. (She then pointed to the one she liked the most)

Seth: Then get it!

Seth was practically screaming. Summer was a bit hurt and then Seth remembered he should never get a pregnant woman sad.

Summer (practically crying): I just wanted you to like it.

Seth (comforting tone): Oh Summer, but I do like it.

Summer (crying): It didn't sound like it.

Seth: I'm sorry sweetie. I love it.

Summer (still crying): You're just saying that.

Seth: No, I mean it. Don't cry okay.

Summer nodded and slowly wiped away her tears.

Seth: Come here

Seth opened his arms for a hug. She then continued to cry on his shirt.

Seth: Shh, don't cry. We're gonna get this crib, okay? And then we're going to go to the paint store and pick up paint and we will decorate the room later tonight.

Summer had stopped crying but her eyes were still teary.

Summer: Okay.

Seth: Alright, so let's get this crib and then go to the paint store.

Seth and Summer purchased the crib and were now at the paint store.

Seth: What colors do you want the room to be?

Summer: Blue and yellow.

Seth: Okay. Let's go find blue and yellow.

They then waited on the checkout line.

Summer: Cohen, after this, can we go get sheets and blankets for the crib?

Seth: Of course.

What felt like eternity to Seth, they finally got back home. Summer was exhausted.

Summer: I'm tired.

Seth: Go take a nap.

Summer: But you wanted to work on the room.

Seth: I can work on it, you go take a nap.

Summer: Thanks

She then pecked him on the cheek and went into their bedroom.

After a very long time, and Summer was still asleep. Seth had managed to paint the whole room and put the crib and everything in it.

Summer then awoke to find Seth staring at her.

Seth: Hey sleepy head.

Summer: What time is it?

Seth: 9:30. I finished the room.

Summer: You did? I want to see it.

Seth: Okay, but be careful it's still wet.

Seth and Summer went to the room.

Summer didn't say anything.

Seth: You like it?

Summer: Actually I don't! Ew! It's horrible.

Seth: I spend hours working on this, and that's what you say!

Seth forget about earlier and got Summer upset again. This time instead of getting sad, she got angry.

Summer: I didn't tell you that you had to do this!

Seth: I did it for you!

Summer: Yeah, well, I don't like it! And stop screaming at me!

Seth: I try to make this room nice and this is what I get! How selfish are you!

Then Summer walked out of the room.

Seth: Summer where are you going?

Summer: Out!

Seth: Summer come back here.

He then heard the door close.

Seth then felt guilty and worried.

Summer had run out of the house hysterical crying. She then started running across the street to her car but at the same time, a car was speeding up the street. The next minute she was on the floor unconscious. Blood dripping everywhere, sirens going crazy.

A/N - Big Cliffhanger! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had a really hard time writing the ending because I love Seth and Summer. Please Review! Next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!


	9. The Reality

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 9- The Reality

_The next minute she was on the floor unconscious. Blood dripping everywhere, sirens going crazy._

Seth sat down. He was miserable, worrying where Summer was. It had been an hour and a half and she still hadn't come back. All of a sudden, the phone rang in the other room.

Seth: Hello, oh my god, is she okay, oh my god, okay I'll be right there, thank you.

Seth then hung up the phone. The words Summer-Car- and- Accident, had not processed in his head yet. Before he headed to the hospital he dialed Marissa and Ryan's house quickly.

Marissa: Hello

Seth(speaking quickly): Summer, she was in a car accident

Marissa: Seth, slow down. What about Summer?

Seth: She was in a car accident.

Marissa: Oh my god. I'll meet you at the hospital.

At Hospital:

Seth: I'm Summer Cohen's husband. Can I please speak to a doctor?

Nurse: He'll be right with you.

Seth: Thank you.

A few moments later a doctor appeared.

Doctor: can you please follow me.

The doctor brought Seth into an empty room.

Seth: How is she?

Doctor: She's unconscious right now. Fortunately, from what we can tell right now, she won't suffer from brain damage.

Seth: What about the baby? How's the baby?

Doctor: I'm so sorry, the baby didn't make it.

Seth: I understand, thank you.

Seth then exited the room to find Marissa waiting.

Marissa: How is she?

Seth: Sit down.

They both sat down.

Seth: She'sunconscious right now, but she's not gonna suffer from brain damage. But...

Marissa (concerned): Seth, what is it!

Seth: The baby didn't make it.

Marissa (hugging Seth): I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay?

Seth: I have to stay strong for when she waked up.

Marissa: Can we go see her now?

Seth: Yeah, lets go. She's in room 209

Seth and Marissa found the room and stepped inside. There, they saw Summer's unconscious body. Seth immediately ran out. Marissa quickly followed him.

Marissa: What happened?

Seth: I can't do this.

Marissa: She's your wife Seth, she needs you.

Seth: I can't. I did this to her. I hurt her and killed our kid!

Marissa: No you didn't.

Seth: I caused this. We had a huge fight and she ran out. If I hadn't called her selfish, she would be fine and we would be expecting a baby soon.

Marissa: She won't blame this on you.

Seth: I killed our baby Marissa!

Marissa: No you didn't. And if you want to act like this, fine! She will be very disappointed to find you not there when she wakes up. As for me, I'm going to make sure I am there.

Marissa then walked away.

Seth had all these different feelings going through him. He was tired, depressed, and worried. He felt guilty. If he hadn't made Summer upset, everything would be fine.

Summer's room:

Marissa was sitting next to Summer's bed.

Marissa: Sum, you gotta wake up. Seth thinks it's his fault that you're like this. He needs you.

Marissa was talking to the unconscious Summer for 4 hours now. All of a sudden, Summer started to move. She then opened her eyes.

Summer: What happened?

Marissa: Oh my god, Summer!

Summer: Coop, what happened? I feel sore.

Marissa: Do you remember anything?

Summer: Me and Cohen had this stupid fight. That's all I remember. What happened?

Marissa: Sum, you got hit by a car.

Summer: Oh, no. Is the baby alright? Please tell me he's alright. He's fine, right?

Marissa: Summer...

Summer was now hysterical.

Marissa: I'm sorry.

Summer (still crying): Sean Andrew. That was his name. Me and Cohen picked it out. Then Cohen decorated the room and I said it was horrible. It's my fault Sean is dead. I said it was horrible and then we started to fight.

Marissa: It's not anybody's fault except that person who was in the car.

Summer (crying): I can't believe he's dead. Where's Cohen?

Marissa: He thinks it's his fault. He feels really bad and he thinks you will hate him. He came here a couple of hours ago and ran out. He really feels like the blame is on him.

Summer (crying): I don't blame it on him... I just need him right now.

Marissa: I know Sum.

Summer (crying): Can you call him and tell him that I really miss him and I'm not blaming him. And... tell him that I love him.

Marissa: Of course Sum. Of course.


	10. Guilt and depression

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 10

Marissa then left the room to call Seth.

Seth: I told you Marissa, I am not-

Marissa: She's awake Seth. She needs you.

Seth: You don't understand! If I were to face her, I would feel horrible.

Marissa: She doesn't blame you

Seth: How do you know?

Marissa: You are so selfish Seth. She's your wife. She's depressed. You just lost your kid. Oh and by the way, she said she loves you.

Marissa then ended the conversation and hung up on him. She then walked back into the room.

Marissa: Hey Sum, how are you feeling?

Summer: Sore, horrible, depressed, miserable, should I go on?

Marissa: Hey listen, I called Seth and -

Summer: He's not coming is he?

Summer then started crying again.

Marissa: Sum, don't worry. He'll come eventually.

Then a doctor appeared in the door.

Doctor: Summer, how are you feeling?

Summer: Miserable.

Doctor: Well, I got news that might cheer you up. You should be able to go home soon. We just have to keep you for observation and then you're good to go. I'll check up on you later.

Once the doctor left the room, Summer started to cry even more.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Summer: I can't go home. Seth is there and he can't even face me in the hospital. I don't know what to do? I'm gonna be all alone.

Marissa: You're welcomed in my house it's just, I think you might get a little upset.

Summer: Thanks Coop. I guess I'll go home with you. It's better than facing Cohen.

Marissa: Are you sure?

Summer: I'll be fine.

The next day, Summer was able to go home.

Ryan: Hey, how are you feeling?

Summer: Been better.

Ryan: I'm sorry, about everything.

Summer: Thanks.

Ryan: Well, we set up the guest room for you. Make yourself comfortable.

Summer: Thanks Atwood.

Summer than sat down and turned on the t.v.

Marissa walked down with James.

Marissa (to James): Say hello to Aunt Summer.

Summer's heart sank once she saw the kid. She was going to be a mother in a couple of months if she hadn't gotten hurt. Marissa was right, she was going to get upset. She quickly ran upstairs into the guest room and locked the door.

_Meanwhile: _

Seth decided to go to the hospital. He realized he _was_ being selfish. He went to room 209 but found the room empty. At the same time, a nurse was passing by.

Seth: Do you know where Summer Cohen is?

Nurse: She went home a few hours ago. She was with a girl that looked about the same age.

Seth: Oh, okay thank you.

Seth then realized the 'girl' was Marissa. He was going to go over there.

_Ryan and Marissa's house:_

Marissa went upstairs and knocked on the door. Summer didn't answer.

Marissa: Summer please let me in.

All Marissa could hear was Summer sobbing.

Marissa: Please.

Summer got off the bed and unlocked the door. She quickly went back and sat on the bed.

Marissa noticed the door had been unlocked and opened it to see Summer drenched in tears.

_Meanwhile: _

Seth had pulled up into the driveway.

_Ryan and Marissa's house:_

Marissa quickly went to comfort Summer.

Marissa: It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Don't cry.

_Downstairs:_

The doorbell rang and Ryan went to answer it.

Ryan: It's you.

Seth: Is Summer here?

Ryan: Why would you care? You didn't even bother to visit her in the hospital.

Seth: Look I have not time to argue. Is she here?

Ryan: It's not a good time Seth.

Seth: I'll take that as a yes.

Seth then went upstairs. He heard crying coming from the door at the end of the hall. He then heard Summer and Marissa talking so he decided not to interrupt.

Marissa: Do you want to talk to me about it?

Summer: When I saw James, I felt so sad, 'cause then I thought to myself, if that accident never happened, I would be a mother in a couple of months. I just wish the accident killed me, not the baby.

Marissa: You don't mean that Summer.

Summer (hysterical): I do mean it. If I died, Seth would be happy to have the baby and he wouldn't be at home miserable.

When Seth heard this he felt horrible. He felt so guilty for making Summer feel this way.


	11. Chapter 11

Will the Drama Ever End?

Chapter 11

_Summer: When I saw James, I felt so sad, 'cause then I thought to myself, if that accident never happened, I would be a mother in a couple of months. I just wish the accident killed me, not the baby._

_Marissa: You don't mean that Summer._

_Summer (hysterical): I do mean it. If I died, Seth would be happy to have the baby and he wouldn't be at home miserable._

_When Seth heard this he felt horrible. He felt so guilty for making Summer feel this way_.

Seth was still outside without either one of the girls noticing.

Marissa: Summer, as much as Seth would've loved to have the baby, he would die without you. He would be just as sad, if not more. You're getting yourself all worked up about this. You're gonna get sick if you continue to cry. Your already starting to look pale so why don't you lay down. You don't have to go to sleep, just lay down until you feel a little better.

Summer: Fine.

Marissa: Stop crying, everything is gonna be okay. Are you starting to calm down?

Summer didn't respond.

Marissa (shaking Summer): Summer, Summer?

Seth heard this and panicked. He had to go in there because if he didn't, he knew the problem would get worse.

Seth: Marissa, what's wrong?

Marissa: I don't know, we have to get her to the hospital. Go downstairs and tell Ryan to call the babysitter and then tell him we have to get her to the hospital.

Seth quickly followed Marissa's orders.

Within an hour, Summer had been admitted in the hospital and the three of them were waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them what was wrong with her.

Marissa (to Seth, angrily): So, you finally decided to come. How nice of you.

Seth: I heard your conversation with her back at the house.

Marissa: You see how you made her feel! She wishes she would have died instead of the baby, because then you would be happy!

Ryan: Alright guys, don't fight here. The doctor should be coming soon and Summer needs us right now.

After five minutes the doctor approached them.

Doctor: Would the three of you please follow me.

They were brought into a separate room.

Doctor: Everything is going to be fine. She just passed out due to stress. She can go home today once she wakes up. There was no damage done, she's perfectly fine. Her room is 302, so I will tell you once she wakes and then you can go in.

Seth: Thank you.

Doctor: It's my job. So if you three will all follow me back into the waiting room, I will alert you once she has woken up.

An hour later, the doctor went to check up on Summer and found her awake.

Doctor: Hey Summer, how do you feel?

Summer: Confused. What happened?

Doctor: You passed out because you were under a lot of stress. Don't worry, because everything is okay, nothing happened. Oh, we have visitors here to see you. Are you ready to see them?

Summer: I guess.

Doctor: Okay, I'm gonna send them in one at a time. And you can go home today, when you feel up to it.

Summer: Okay

Summer was very surprised to see who the first visitor was.

Summer: Seth

Seth: Hi, how are you feeling?

Summer: Why would you care?

Seth: Summer, please don't do this.

Summer: Do what? You expect me to be all happy. Oh, I'm sorry, I should _be _happy. I mean after all, we just lost a child and you didn't come visit me in the hospital before. I should be happy like you, you don't seem to mind that our baby died.

Seth: That's not true.

Summer: It is. Seth, you haven't shown any reaction to the death.

Seth: That doesn't mean I don't care.

Summer: Then what does it mean?

Seth: I am not gonna do this here. Are you ready to go home?

Summer: Fine.

The car ride to their house was silent and when they got home it wasn't any better.

Seth had thought about everything that had happened, and realized Summer was right. He should've been there for her. He needed to talk to her.

He went upstairs expecting to find her in their bedroom but to his surprise, she wasn't there. Then it hit him, he knew exactly where she was. "The Room".

Seth went across the hall to what was going to be Sean's room. When he opened the door, he found a hysterical Summer sitting on a rocking chair with a stuffed animal clenched in both hands. For the first time since the accident, both their eyes met.

Seth: We need to talk about everything.

Summer slowly nodded her head.

Seth made his way to where Summer was sitting and then started talking: Listen, I am very upset about the baby. I feel horrible that you think I am not. The reason I haven't shown any emotion is because I don't want to upset you even more. If I were to show how sad I am, that would just make you more upset. And I couldn't face you in the hospital earlier because I felt so guilty about the room and our fight that we had.

Summer: But I don't blame you.

Seth: Well, I still feel so guilty. And then I heard your conversation with Marissa.

Summer: You were there?

Seth: I was standing outside the door. Summer, if you would've died, I wouldn't know what to do. I never want to make you feel that way again. I love you, I'm sorry I made you feel this way.

Summer (crying): I...I... just... wanted...you to ...be..there... for me.

Seth: I know, and I'm sorry. I need you to forgive me because I can't be without you, and we need to get through this together. This big thing just happened, we lost our child. In a couple of months, we were gonna be parents. You would've made the greatest mom ever. But, we have to get through this together, its much better then trying to get through everything alone. If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you Summer, I love you.

Summer: Thank you... for talking to me about it. I feel better knowing I can always come to you if I need to talk about it.

Seth: You can come to me to talk about_ anything._ Even if its about latest fashion and a sale on the new Chanel products.

Seth was able to get a small laugh from Summer. Seth smiled at her.

Seth: I'm sorry about everything and I love you.

Summer: I love you too.

Seth then embraced Summer into a hug. For the first time since the accident, Summer finally felt nice and safe in the arms of the person she loved the most. And for now, the drama _had_ finally ended.

The End.

A/N - Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I decided to make this the end of the story. I hope the ending was good. I hope the whole story was good. Thanks for the reviews I have recieved throughout the story. Please review this last chapter. I want to know how well my first story was. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story.


End file.
